


Stolen Cases

by orphan_account



Series: Downtown Au Oneshots (Moomin) [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Human AU, Inspired by Mumintroll | Moomins, Modern AU, One Shot, Other, im having insomnia rn so i finished writing this, it was a whole discussion i had, okay so the idea behind this is they live in a downtown area, the characters are aged up a bit, we back at it again bois, with another au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some of Moomins friends drop by which results in him and Snufkin having a sleepover





	Stolen Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, Ken has another AU!  
> The idea behind this is it's a modern au but they live in a downtown area. Moominmama has a small cafe bakery place and attached to it is Moominpapas smol bookstore. Moomin helps out in both.  
> The roles of the characters get played out in each of these one-shots (which will be separate stories)

Moomin sat behind the counter, clicking the pen. It was after lunch so things were going slow now. The door opened and he looked up, but it was only Little My. “I can’t handle any more children I’m gonna explode!” she sat at the counter. Moomin jokingly slid up on the other side. “What can I do you for ma’am.” He smirked.  
My glared at him “Milk, two ice cubes with a red and white straw.” She laid her face on the counter. Moomin jumped off his stool and ran off. At the same moment, Snufkin entered. He pulled his gloves off and tucked them into his pocket before sitting next to Little My  
“Rough afternoon?” He laughed. Moominmama set a coffee on the counter and he thanked her. Little My just groaned and sat up as she watched Moomin run back up. “You have no idea.”  
Moomin set the cup in front of Little My before sitting. “Hi, Snufkin!”  
Snufkin smiled and sipped the coffee “Afternoon, Moomin”  
The three sat there talking before Snorkmaiden walked in, she didn’t seem happy. “I can’t believe he’s doing this again!” She sat next to Little My.  
“What did the Snork do now?” Moomin rested his chin in his hands and Snufkin had turned towards her.  
“He got mad at me again for the cases because they’re stolen!” She sighed  
“Wait your cases are stolen?” Moomin slid the cup of tea in her direction. She shot a glare at Snufkin who immediately hid his face in his coffee cup. “Yeeeeah.” She took the cup.  
Moomin followed her glare “Snufkin gets you your cases?”  
“In my defence, if the phone places throw them out it isn’t stolen.” He set the cup down.  
Snorkmaiden shook her head “He’ll let it go soon, he’s just mad his latest invention isn’t turning out how he wants” She took a long sip from the cup before setting some money on the counter “Could I get a few sandwiches?”  
Moomin took the money “What kind?”  
“Surprise me.” She took another long sip.  
Moomin ran off and Little My stood “I better get going before Mother drags me back to that hell.” She jumped off the stool “Adios” She pushed the door open and walked off.  
Moomin came back with a bag and set it in front of Snorkmaiden. “I threw in olives for the sandwiches since you like those” He smiled.  
She took the bag and jumped off the stool “thank you Moomin, I’ll see you later!” She blew a kiss and left.  
Snufkin shook his head and laughed, Moomin turned to him “you aren’t leaving too are you?” He set a bagel on the counter, almost like a bribe. Snufkin stood “I was gonna go read books in the back if you wanna join me… That is until you get another customer.”  
Moomin quickly untied his apron and ran from behind the counter “I’d love to!”  
And so the two walked to the back side room. Inside was Moominpapa. There was a second entrance which went straight to the books, there were several books. Moominpapa had to sell them because of how many he had.  
Moomin found a place to sit while Snufkin took a look at the books. Moominpapa looked up from his counter “Ah! Snufkin!” he rushed up to the boy who had been skimming through the bookshelves. “I got that book you had asked about a while back.” He held it out.  
Snufkin took the book and smiled “Oh, thank you Moominpapa… I don’t have any money though” He tried to hand the book back but Moominpapa refused “Count it as a loan if you end up not liking it just bring it back… Whole this time” He laughed and patted Snufkins shoulder before walking back to his desk.  
Snufkin sat next to Moomin and began reading. The two sat there for a while before Moomin had to run off again for the evening. After closing, Moomin walked back into Moominpapas area to bring him a cup of tea like Moominmama had sent him to, and to his surprise, Snufkin was still there. He had fallen asleep on one of the couches, Moominpapa was sitting in a chair nearby, reading the newspaper.  
“Papa I-” He was cut off by Moominpapa putting his finger up to shush Moomin. “He had been complaining about being tired and the next thing I knew he was fast asleep.”  
Moomin set the tray on the table in front of Moominpapa, he smiled softly at his friend. “I’ll go get a blanket” and he rushed off.  
There was silence following Moomins exit until Moominpapa broke it.  
“Okay, you can stop faking” He picked up the teacup.  
Snufkin sat up “So is this a yes to me being able to sleep over?”  
“I suppose” He tucked the newspaper under his arm and picked up the tray before standing “Goodnight Snufkin” he walked out.  
“Night Moominpapa!” Snufkin laid back, this time actually falling asleep.  
Snufkin woke up in Moomins room which didn’t surprise him. The second he sat up he was greeted with a sudden “Good morning!”  
He nearly jumped out of his skin, until he realized it was only Moomin. “Good morning” He stood and stretched. Moomin jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet. “Sleep well?” He slipped inside of the doors and shut them  
Snufkin began rolling up the blankets on the floor. “As always.” He sat on the floor as he did so. Moomin came out of the closet and brushed himself off. “How do I look?”  
Snufkin snorted and set the blanket on his other side “Cute, did your mom make it?” He stuck out his tongue.  
Moomin put his hands on his hips “Just like she made your scarf” He walked over to his bed and began making it.  
“Shouldn’t you be downstairs helping Moominmama?” He stood with the blanket in his arms.  
“She only needs me for lunch, Moominpapa normally helps her in the morning since he doesn’t open the bookstore until after breakfast.” He sat on his bed.  
Snufkin nodded “I see…”  
“I almost forgot!” Moomin leapt off his bed and ran out of the room. Snufkin watched him disappear from the hallway into another room. After a few moments he was running back, an envelope in his hands.  
“I had gotten a letter back from the place I applied to for college since it was only down the street and I wanted to wait until you were here to open it!”  
The two stood there as Moomin tore the envelope open and pulled the cream coloured paper out. He unfolded quickly and the two began to read over it. They both exchanged looks before Moomin tackle-hugged Snufkin while screaming. “I GOT IN I GOT IN I GOT IN!”


End file.
